Blankie
by Arashi no Baka
Summary: [For Winchester-Dream] Just a Cute Image of Scott that became a very short fic. Little Scott is waiting for his Dad to come home.


Blankie

By Arashi no Baka

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Written for **Winchester-Dream**. See. Told you I'd have this cute image in my brain forever….I know you wanted to write this but I couldn't get rid of the image bangs head on table I blame 'Little Phil'. And the image of Scott as young as Johns cousin. Between them I was on cute overload. And Blankiiiiiiieeeee! squeals And then I get this vision of Philip with that sad face and youjustwanttohughimandkisshimandsayiloveuyouphil!

Anyway….here's that cute image put into a fanfic…

* * *

"No! I won't go!"

Scott Tracy stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, staring at his mother in defiance. She, in turn, stared back at him, a stern expression on her face. She moved towards him, and he took a step back, shaking his head.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy! You're going to bed and that's final!"

The brunette shook his head and darted away from his mother, ducking behind the sofa, his green eyes imploring. "Please Mummy! You said I could wait up for daddy! He'll be home soon!"

Lucille sighed slowly and looked down at Scott, knowing how badly her son had missed his father. "I know I did Scott. But your Daddy's late. And I promise, if you go to bed now, you can get up early, especially to see him!"

Scott took in a sharp breath, and a smile lit up his face. "Promise?" He wrung his hands together, almost bobbing up and down on his feet. "Just me? No Johnny till later?"

And there it was. The reason Scott had been so adamant to stay up. Whenever Jeff came home, John was the first one Jeff went to. Ever since the little blond had been born two years ago, Scott had begun to feel more and more left out.

"I promise. And I'll keep Johnny with me. Okay?"

Scott squealed and ran to his mother, wrapping his arms round her waist. "Thank you mummy!" Lucille smiled and swung Scott up, throwing him over her shoulder. He giggled and kicked his legs as she carried him up the stairs. As they reached little Johnny's door, Scott asked her to wait. He slid to the floor and pushed open John's door, walking up to his little brother's cot.

"Night Johnny. I promise you'll get to see daddy tomorrow too…."

Lucille smiled to herself as Scott tiptoed back out of the room, and closed the door, looking up at her with a smile. "I have to be nice to Johnny mummy…'cause he loves daddy too…"

Her eldest son ran off to his bedroom, leaving a bemused Lucille to follow more slowly. When she reached Scott, he was already pulling on his pyjama's, one hand clutching at the blanket he had slept with as a baby. Many a time she had tried to take the thing off of him only to have to deal with a Scott tantrum.

Scott finished getting ready for bed, and leapt onto it, his hand releasing the beige material of his Blankie as he climbed under the covers. "Night mummy…I hope daddy comes home soon…"

So did she. Jeff had been away for a week this time, and she missed him as much as Scott did. She loved her husband, and could forgive him most things, but this habit of leaving home for weeks on end…. She hoped he wouldn't keep it up. Especially not when their third was born…

She kissed Scott's forehead and smiled softly as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Night Scott, Sleep tight."

* * *

"Daddy!"

Jeff had been waiting for the small voice, and he grinned over the top of his paper. Scott stood, framed in the doorway, his big green eyes wide. His hair was still tousled from his sleep and he was clutching the small Blankie to his side. Jeff marvelled at how big his son was getting. His overly-worn pyjama's were getting too small. Jeff knew his son would never willingly part with them. They were his favourites. Blue, with little planes on them.

He put the paper down as Scott raced across the kitchen, launching himself into his fathers lap. Jeff lifted him up, receiving the hug from his son with a smile. "Mummy said you and me could spend the morning together daddy. She wouldn't let me stay up late last night because I was tired and Johnny had already gone to bed, and I was upset because Johnny always gets to see you first, but she said she would take Johnny to see the doctor about Virgil and then…"

Jeff halted his sons little tirade. He was used to the rushed sentences and continuos stream of words, but something had caught his attention. "Virgil?"

Scott beamed, his eyes dancing as he gestured widely, pulling away from his father.

"Yep. He's the little brother mummy said she's giving me and Johnny. I felt mummy's tummy, but I couldn't feel him. Mummy said too, that you wanted to name him after people who go to space like you daddy…and I looked at pictures mummy gave me of space men and there was one in there I liked. Mummy said his name was Virgil and I think my little brother should be called that. Because it's a good name like Scott and John, isn't it daddy?"

Jeff took one look at his son's happy face and instantly agreed. Virgil it was. Scott giggled and slid of his fathers knee, standing there, fingers clutching the Blankie tighter as he jiggled on his feet.

"Can we go out daddy? If I get dressed really quickly?"

Jeff smiled and ruffled his son's already messy hair. "Of course we can Scott. If your quick you might even get to leave before Johnny wakes up…."

Scott grinned toothily and ran out of the kitchen. Half a second later he poked his head back round the door, and grinned again. "I love you daddy!" 

Jeff blinked as his son disappeared once more out of the kitchen.

"I love you to Scotty…"

* * *

"I don't care Scott! You're not going and that's final!"

Scott glared angrily at his father and stormed off to his room, slamming the door. Jeff frowned and went back into his office, sliding into the chair. It had been almost twenty years ago that Scott had come into the kitchen, ranting about his little brother in his little pyjama's. Now Virgil was twenty, Scott was a head-strong, and sometimes rebellious, twenty-four year old. And the pyjama's were _definitely_ long gone.

But there was one thing that _hadn't_ changed.

And as Jeff looked in on his son later, he could see it. Scott was asleep, sprawled across his bed, covers discarded at the bottom of the bed. But still tucked under him, fingers tight around it, was the Blankie. A smaller-dirtier beige Blankie. But a Blankie all the same.

It was nice to know that there was still some of his little four-year-old Scotty in there somewhere.

* * *

I _seriously_ didn't like that., the only bit I like is the small scene with him in his little pyjama's and his bllnnnkkiiiieee! The rest is…well...bad ;; See. I bet yours will be better Scott! This is why I should have just let you do it dude! Oh well…the damage is done…Did I do the scene justice? Or not?

And its too short...._way_ too short


End file.
